nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Roxanne (Hero!AU)
Roxanne, also known as Roxy, is the only daughter of Justus and Angelique Archibald, and is also one of the youngest of the Archibald cousins. History Roxanne Archibald was born in New York City, the only daughter and youngest child of Justus and Angelique Archibald. Due to her mother's difficult pregnancy with her older brother Nathan the family didn't thought of expanding any further than that but her parents got a surprise when Angie got pregnant again, this time with a little girl. Although the family were thrilled about getting a little girl in the family there were also some hesitancy at the news considering how hard her mother's last pregnancy at went. Thankfully this pregnancy went as uneventful as James' had been, and the entire pregnancy were a completely normal one with regular food cravings and morning sickness but no stomach-developed powers. Despite the seemingly good indication of the uneventfulness of little Roxy's pregnancy and birth that was the last part of normal the family got from little Roxanne, as she developed her first power, phasing, already at six months old when she phased through her cradle when she slept. Her parents woke up and found her lying under the cradle, crying. Her next powers, teleportation, appeared as she had turned five and was playing hide and seek with her brothers. She was hiding in a closet, closing her eyes and hiding her face in her hands by excitement, but when she looked up again she was somewhere else completely. When she looked around she soon recognized it to be Uncle Damon and Uncle Darren's place and she started her search for her two uncles and older cousin, Sam. She walks down the stairs to downstairs where Darren and Damon is, they both look really surprised when she suddenly come unexpected, and asks her how she get there, but she only answers with that she doesn't know and that she was just playing hide and seek with Jamie and Nate. So Darren and Damon have to take her back home again, where her two brothers have started to get really annoyed and worried at the same time, since they can't find her anywhere and she doesn't answers when they call for her. Years went by and her family finally started relaxing and hoping that her manifesting of powers was over, but then just a couple of days before she would turn thirteen, while she started to get into puberty, her third and final power manifested, kinetic absorption, as she managed to avoid a hit from one of her brothers and bounce the physical strength right back at him instead, making him fly across the backyard and land in a surprised heap in a pile of leaves. As Jamie and Sam grew closer over the years Roxy did the same with her cousin Devin Archibald when her uncles adopted him at the age of five. The two is the same age and Roxy is the first one outside of his immediate family that Devin felt completely comfortable around. They were in the same class all through school to their graduation and the two of them continue to be best friends, completely inseparable. Personality Roxanne is the youngest of her family with two brothers several years older than her, so to say the least she was highly protected, despite her not really needing it considering her powers. She loves to tease and annoy her older brothers though; phasing through their doors and showing up unexpectedly in their rooms is something of a favorite of hers. Roxanne is her father's daughter, even from an early age preferring him than her mother when she was upset. The two of them have a special bond and even as a teenager, and later adult, Roxanne often turns to her father for comfort or advice first. Appearance Roxanne has always been a cute girl and after the usual awkward teenage years she grew into a beautiful young woman, not nearly as tall as her brothers or father but pretty close to her mother at 5' 9" (175 cm). Named after her mother's grandmother and mother respectively, little Roxanne Julianne strongly resembles her mother in appearance except she were born with her father's deep green eyes and as she got older also his personality and temper. Powers and Abilities Powers * Phasing: Roxanne has the ability to phase through solid matter without any harm. At first she could only phase by herself but she later learns to phase with others just as long as they have some kind of body contact, holding hands or touching each other some other way. * Teleportation: Roxanne has the ability to move from one place to another without occupying the space in between. Although Roxanne controls her teleportation ability with his conscious mind, his power to teleport is not psionic. Rather it is the result of an unknown biochemical/biophysical reaction which she triggers mentally. Her teleportation in invariably accompanied by the muffled sound of imploding air rushing to fill the vacuum left where Roxy's body was. The longer the distance over which Roxanne teleports herself, the harder and more exhausting it is for her to make the teleportation "jump". It is unknown how far she can actually teleport but usually she needs to either see the place, know it personally or have it described to her in considerable detail or she can mistakenly teleport herself into a wall or similar, but she can teleport at least up to 3 miles. Making a vertical teleportation upwards is difficult and dangerous. Roxanne's momentum is retained throughout the process of teleportation: she arrives with whatever amount of inertia she left with. For example, he she were falling from a great height, she could not teleport herself towards the ground in order to save herself; she would land with the same velocity that she teleported with. She can subtract the inertia by teleporting short distances upwards (as though taking two steps back for every one forward). Initially Roxanne is only able to teleport herself but she later learns to teleport others as long as she has some kind of body contact with them, holding hands or just touching them somehow. The limits to the mass that Roxanne can "carry" with her while teleporting, and the limits to the distance over which she can teleport herself with additional load is unknown. When she transports a passenger over even moderate distances, they both feel weakened and ill, to the point of exhaustion. Teleportation over further distances could be fatal. Through practice, Roxanne has increased the mass she can teleport with her. The upper limits of this capacity are as yet unknown. ** Subconscious Spatial Aweareness: Roxanne has a very limited subconscious extrasensory ability that prevents her from teleporting herself so that her feet, for example, would materialize below the surface of the local ground. Because this ability is so limited, however, Roxanne would rather not teleport into any place that she cannot see or has not seen in the past. If Roxanne teleported herself into an unfamiliar area, she would run the risk of materializing partially or entirely within a solid object. If too much of her body materialized within a solid object, she would probably be killed. * Kinetic absorption and redirection: Roxanne has the ability to absorb kinetic and radiated energy and then redirect it, in the process turning the energy into physical strength and power energy blasts. The power of her physical strength and energy blasts depends on how much she absorbs of the energy and how powerful it is. Abilities * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant: Roxanne is an accomplished combatant, both armed and unarmed, something she has learned from her uncle, who are a Martial Arts Karate Expert. Strength Level Roxanne possesses average strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in regular exercise. Weaknesses Despite Roxanne's superhuman powers, she is just as susceptible to disease and physical injury as any ordinary human. Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Family tree Notes * Roxanne's first power manifested when she was 6 months old and then again at two, five and twelve respectively. * Roxanne is called "Ren-Ren" and "Short stuff" by her father instead of her more usual nickname. Trivia * Willa Holland, the actress who plays Roxanne, is 166cm (5' 5½") tall). * Roxanne is named after her maternal great-grandmother, ''Roxane, and maternal grandmother, Julia. Etymology * Roxanne is the French and English form of Roxana, which in itself is the Latin form of Ρωξανη (Roxane), the Greek form of the Persian or Bactrian name روشنک (Roshanak) which meant "bright" or "dawn". This was the name of Alexander the Great's first wife, a daughter of the Bactrian nobleman Oxyartes. In the modern era it came into use during the 17th century. In the English-speaking world it was popularized by Daniel Defoe, who used it in his novel 'Roxana' (1724). Roxane is the heroine and Cyrano's love interest of Rostand's play "Cyrano de Bergerac" (1897). * Julianne as a girl's name is a variant of the Latin names Julia and Juliana, and the meaning is often considered being "youthful; Jove's child". Julianne is also a form of the name Julian. Julian is a form of Julianus which is derived from Julius, a Roman family name which in turn may have been derived from the Greek word ioulos meaning "downy bearded or soft haired, implying youthful". * Archibald as a boy's name is of German, English and Scottish origin with the meaning "genuine courage". Derived from the Germanic elements ercan "genuine" and bald "bold". The first element was altered due to the influence of Greek names beginning with the element αρχος (archos) meaning "master". The Normans brought this name to England. It first became common in Scotland in the Middle Ages. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Female Characters Category:American Category:Metahuman